1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a sliding cable mainly used for a remotely sliding a sun roof of a vehicle and its method for manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sliding cable is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 58(1983)-29324. The sliding cable disclosed in the prior art comprises a core member, a covering member covering the core member and a tooth member tightly wound around an outer circumferential portion of the covering member. The covering member projects out from an outer circumferential surface of the tooth member in order that the sliding cable is formed with an engaging portion which can engage with a gear portion of a gear member which drives the sliding cable, so that the sliding cable can be smoothly slid along a guide member which guides the sliding cable without noise being generated by the contact of the sliding cable with the guide member.
However in the prior art, because the covering member is disposed between the core member and the tooth member, the tooth member can be slid relative to the core member due to deformation of the covering member. Therefore, the due to deformation of the covering member. Therefore, the sliding cable may not efficiently transmit the sliding power to sun roof.
Another conventional sliding cable is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,712. The sliding cable disclosed in this prior art comprises a core member, a tooth member tightly wound around an outer circumferential portion of the core member and a covering member formed of a foaming material and formed along the tooth member. The covering member projects out from an outer circumferential surface of the tooth member so as to form a tooth portion with the tooth member. Urethane mixed with water is applied along a tooth portion of the tooth member so as to cover the core member. The urethane reacts with the water and changes into the foaming material so as to project out from the outer circumferential surface of the tooth member. Therefore the sliding cable may be engaged with the gear portion of the gear member through the tooth portion and slid by the gear member so as to prevent noise from being generated by the contact of the sliding cable with the guide member. Further, since the covering member is not disposed between the core member and the tooth member, the tooth member cannot be slid relative to the core member.
However, because manufacture of the covering member of the sliding cable disclosed in this prior art requires the two processes of applying the urethane mixed with water to the core member and reacting the urethane with the water, the sliding cable is inconvenient to manufacture.
A further conventional sliding cable is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 4(1992)-31358. The sliding cable disclosed in this prior art comprises a core member, a tooth member wound around an outer circumferential portion of the core member, a covering member covering the core member and the tooth member and a groove in the covering member and exposing the tooth member. The sliding cable receives the sliding power from the gear member through the exposed portion of the tooth member which prevents noise being generated by the contact of the sliding cable with the guide member.
However, because the sliding cable disclosed in this prior art requires formation of the groove in the covering member, the sliding cable is inconvenient to be manufactured.